leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Waterfall (move)
---- Waterfall (Japanese: たきのぼり Waterfall Climb) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is HM07 in Generations , , and ; HM05 in Generations and ; and TM98 in Generation VII. Prior to Generation II, it was the signature move of and . Effect In battle Generations I to III Waterfall does damage and has no secondary effect. Waterfall can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Waterfall now has a 20% chance of causing the target to . Outside of battle Generation I Waterfall has no effect outside of battle. Generation II and III Waterfall is now an HM that allows players to climb waterfalls. It is not required to go down waterfalls. Generation IV to VI Waterfall is now required to go down waterfalls. Generation VII Waterfall can no longer be used outside of battle. Description |The target is hit with a blow packing the power of fish traveling up waterfalls.}} |An aquatic charge attack.}} |Attacks the foe with enough power to climb waterfalls.}} |A powerful charge attack. It can also be used to climb a waterfall.}} |Charges the target with speed to climb waterfalls.}} |The user charges the foe at an awesome speed. It can also be used to climb a waterfall.}} |The user charges the foe at an awesome speed.}} |The user charges at the foe rapidly, and may make it flinch. It can also be used to climb a waterfall. The user charges the foe at an awesome speed. It can also be used to climb a waterfall. }} |The user charges at the target and may make it flinch. It can also be used to climb a waterfall. The user charges the target at an awesome speed. It can also be used to climb a waterfall. }} |The user charges at the target and may make it flinch. This can also be used to climb a waterfall.}} |The user charges at the target and may make it flinch.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 32 |32 24 |STAB='}} 32 |32 24 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} By TM/HM By Generation VI |STAB='}} |STAB='}} In other games Super Smash Bros. series is 's Up Special move. It can be used by Squirtle as a recovery move and offers high knockback at the very end of the move. Pokémon GO }} could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |Inflicts damage on the target.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Cringe status condition, which makes its actions fail.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Cringe status condition, which makes the enemy unable to attack or use moves.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also make the enemy flinch.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle Trivia * Waterfall was the first move to gain HM status in a generation after it was introduced, doing so in Generation II. Only shares this trait, although it does not remain an HM in all subsequent generations. * Waterfall is the only former signature move to later become an HM move. * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Wallace gives out HM05 (Waterfall) instead of a TM. This is the only time a Gym Leader gives out an HM instead of a TM. * In Generation VI, if the player uses Waterfall to go up or down a waterfall while riding on a Pokémon with a unique ing model (like ), the screen will briefly be convered in a splash of water and then show the player at the other end of the waterfall, instead of showing the entire process. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=攀瀑 '' 魚躍龍門 |zh_cmn=攀瀑 魚躍龍門 / 鱼跃龙门 逆流而上 |da=Vandfald |nl=Waterval |fr=Cascade |de=Kaskade |el=Καταρράκτης |it=Cascata |ko=폭포오르기 |pl=Wodospad |pt_br=Cachoeira (games, TCG, manga) Cascata (anime) Queda de Água (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Cascata Queda de Água |ru=водопад |sr=Vodopad |es=Cascada |sv=Vattenfall |vi=Vượt Thác }} Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Kaskade es:Cascada fr:Cascade it:Cascata ja:たきのぼり zh:攀瀑（招式）